


First Kiss

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Epic Love Story of Sam and Dean, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean don't remember their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This 10000% pure tooth-rotting fluff. Enjoy. Sequel to Life In Color, I guess.

Sam and Dean don’t remember their first kiss.

Sam doesn’t remember a time without eyes brighter and greener and more beautiful than any emerald could hope to be starting back him with love so infinite it nearly brings Sam to his knees.

He remembers their first kiss after their first time making love, Dean gently and effortlessly loving Sam in the backseat of the Impala. The first time Dean kissed him while tears fell down his face, after finding the letter from Stanford in his duffel. The first awkward but still amazing kiss after Stanford. Their first kiss after dad died. The first kiss Dean nearly tackled him with after Cold Oak. Their first kiss after Dean came back from Hell, like a dream but so bittersweet. The first kiss after _Sam_ came back from Hell. Their first post-Purgatory kiss, filled with so much anxiety and fear and desperation. Their first kiss after realizing that they are two halves of a whole, better together than they could ever be apart.

Through a lifetime together, they’ve shared thousands upon thousands of kisses. And they’ll share thousands more.

Good morning kisses, goodnight kisses, I’ve missed you kisses, It’s okay I’m here kisses, it was just a nightmare kisses, _I need you I need you I need you_ kisses, onion-breath kisses, please don’t leave me kisses, you’re a dork but you’re my dork kisses, I thought you were dead kisses, I still love you kisses, just because kisses, I can’t believe you’re back kisses, take your clothes off now kisses, goodbye kisses, perfect kisses, sloppy kisses, angry kisses, I’m sorry kisses,  high on adrenaline kisses, you’re mine kisses, barely there kisses, toe-curling kisses,   _life-affirming_ kisses, _electrifying, soul-deep kisses_.

Sam and Dean don’t remember their first kiss.

It was probably before they were even born.


End file.
